we're in love now
by velvet magnolias
Summary: She doesn't know who moves first, but Alice's lips are pressed against hers, warm and soft, and it's everything she'd ever imagined her first kiss to be.


_A/N: So. This is a thing I wrote because today has just been a shitty day all around and I needed to write for this competition anyway and I also just needed some girls being cute and in love because I'm like hella bi and I was listening to Ed Sheeran and well. This happened. I blame Ed entirely._

 _Anyway, all mistakes are my own, I own nothing you recognise, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy :)_

 _-Ev_

 _ **Written for the: 'One Character Only' Competition**_

 _ **Character-Lily Luna Potter**_

 _ **Additional prompts: lime-green, teacup, femslash pairing**_

 _ **we're in love now**_

There are dozens of fairy lights floating around the tent, artfully distributed throughout, so that it looks like they're standing underneath the starry night sky and Lily Luna Potter can't help but smile.

She stands to the side, the champagne she had managed to nick from underneath her mother's nose by pouring it into a small teacup, held in her hand as she watches the guests mingle about. She manages to catch Victoire's eye, who looks even more radiantly beautiful than usual, and she raises her teacup, giving both her and her new husband a small grin.

Teddy turns, grins, mouthing the words You owe me a dance, before spinning Victoire around and Lily lets out a small laugh as she turns her attention back to the small crowd gathered around the dance floor and it doesn't take her long before she finds the familiar mass of brown curls she's been looking for and she feels her face split into a grin.

Alice is there, dancing, twirling one of her little twin brothers' around (she thinks it might be Frank, but she's too far away to properly tell), wide, happy smile visible from where she's standing. She can feel the fondness for her best friend surging through her like a wave, crashing and rolling and filling her up to the seams.

Alice looks up just as the song finishes, and she sends her a small wink and a large, dimpled grin, before bending down and whispering something in Frank's ear. Frank looks at her, smiling widely, before looking back at Alice and nodding his head. Alice grins, placing a kiss to his forehead before he runs off.

Alice, for her part, starts slowly making her way toward Lily, smiling politely at the guests, waving hello to the occasional familiar face and Lily can't help but follow her every move, her heart fluttering in her chest the closer she gets.

"Hey," Alice breathes, smiling softly as she reaches her, bumping her hip. "You look nice."

Lily feels her nose curl as she looks down at the lime-green dress Victoire had insisted all the bridesmaids wear-a nod to the time she had accidentally (read: purposely) turned Teddy's hair a bright lime-green colour and had ironically been the reason they had finally gotten together.

She turns to Alice, eyebrow arched. "Liar."

Alice giggles, shrugs, as she gives her a small smile. "You make it work."

Lily says nothing, just smiles, moving closer to her, until their arms are brushing, close enough that Lily could take Alice's hand if she wanted to.

They stand in comfortable silence, side by side as they look on at the throng of guests still lingering about, and Alice is the one who breaks the silence first, turns to look at Lily, cocking her head to the side.

"Wanna head out?"

Lily looks at her, brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Alice doesn't say anything, just shrugs, bright, brown eyes twinkling underneath the warm, orange glow of the fairy lights.

"Dunno," she says finally as she gives her another little shrug. "Just figured we could use some alone time, y'know. Don't think anyone would notice if we slipped out."

She looks pointedly at where her Dad and Uncle Ron is playing some sort of drinking game with James and Fred, and failing miserably, Aunt Hermione standing behind him, looking exasperated even as she tries to hide her smile while her Mum cheers them on. Lily lets out a laugh at the sight, before turning to Alice.

"Lead me away then, Longbottom," she says, as she puts her champagne down, holds out her hand.

Alice says nothing, just grins as she takes her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before she's leading them out of the tent, carefully maneuvering around the remaining guests dancing about. They're ignored for the most part, everyone else too engrossed in their own business to pay them any mind and it's only until they've reached the tent's exit that they run into anyone.

Uncle Neville steps in just as they're about to exit and he opens his mouth to say something, before his eyes are slipping down, to their entwined hands and he smiles, soft and warm as he looks at them both.

"Have fun girls," he says, giving them a private grin, before he's patting Lily's arm, can swear she hears him whisper, Take care of her, yeah? as he slips by them, and Lily can feel herself blush, sees Alice do the same from the corner of her eye.

Neither girl says anything as they slip out, Alice guiding them through the mostly deserted backyard of The Burrow. It isn't until they're far enough from the tent that they won't be seen, but still close enough so that they can hear the soft hum of the music playing somewhere in the background that Alice finally stops, drops her hand as they both collapse into a fit of giggles.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward," Lily says after their laughter has died down, and Alice smiles as she looks at Lily, small and lovely and all for her.

"That's my dad for you," she says with a shrug and Lily reciprocates her smile as she looks at her friend. Neither of them say anything for a moment, and it's nice, it's peaceful, and then Alice is looking at her quite seriously, brown eyes seeming to bore into hers and Lily's breath catches in her throat.

"May I have this dance, Miss Potter?" she asks, biting her lip on a grin as she offers her hand and Lily startles for a moment, not quite what she expected, but she giggles anyway as she looks at her best friend from underneath her fringe, takes the hand she's offering.

"You may."

Alice pulls her close, closer, until their chests are touching and there's a moment after the music stops, where both girls stay still, silent, before Lily is giggling again.

"I think this is the part where I remember to tell you I can't really dance," she says and Alice lets her head fall back and laughs, carefree and beautiful.

"Neither can I," she says, shrugs.

It's only when the music starts again that she starts moving them again, slowly, swaying to the soft beat of the music coming from the tent and Lily, she lets her eyes flutter close just as Alice starts humming in her ear.

It's not hard to let her mind wander and Lily allows herself to imagine, if only for a brief moment, that this is their wedding night, that this is their first dance as wives and that all the faint, happy voices are for them. It's something she's imagined for some time now, for as long as she can remember, marrying her best friend who she's pretty sure she's been in love with since second year, longer perhaps, if she's being honest with herself.

The music comes gradually to a stop again, as do they, until they're just left standing still, bodies pressed close together, their breaths even and slow, the silence settling comfortably over them.

"Did you know," Alice says, starts, voice soft and tentative as she breaks the silence, and Lily feels her heart flutter in her chest again, rapid wings of a bird dying to be set free. "Did you know, I think I'm in love with you, Lily Luna."

Her heart stops, breath catching in her throat, before it starts again beating rapidly, wildly against her chest as she manages out a small, "Yeah?"

Alice pulls away then, cupping Lily's face gently in her hands, and she's sure she can feel it, the love Alice feels for her radiating from every pore of her being, making her shine almost as bright as the evening sky.

"Yeah," Alice affirms, and Lily can't help but return her smile as she wraps her arms loosely around Alice's neck, resting their foreheads together. "Have been for as long as I can remember."

"Good," Lily says, smiles, giddy and elated. "Me, too. I'm in love with you, too."

"Good," Alice repeats, her face now only inches from Lily's and she can feel Alice's warm breath on her face, smell the floral scent of her favorite shampoo from this close up and Lily feels her eyes flutter again.

She doesn't know who moves first, but Alice's lips are pressed against hers, warm and soft, and it's everything she'd ever imagined her first kiss to be.

She feels so happy she thinks she might be able to burst with the overwhelming feeling of it, because it's perfect, everything is perfect and she doesn't think she can remember a time when she's ever been happier.

She smiles, and she feels Alice do the same before they pull apart, both girls staring dumbly at each other, too happy to care.

"That was," Alice says, trails off as she giggles and Lily smiles, eyes shining bright underneath the moonlight, as she rests her head against Alice's chest, feeling the other girl's arms wrap around her waist.

"Yeah."

It's there, under the moonlight and the starry night sky that Lily allows her mind to wander once more, lets herself think of all the other firsts she has now yet to share with her best friend.


End file.
